goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Freakazoid!
Freakazoid! is an animated television series first airing in 1995. Cast Singing cast (regular) *Paul Rugg - Freakazoid *Tress MacNeille - Debbie Douglas/Various Roles *Edward Asner - Sergeant Mike Cosgrove *Maurice LaMarche - Longhorn/Presenter Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Jeff Bennett - Various Roles *Rob Paulsen - Various Roles *Jess Harnell - Various Roles *David Warner - The Lobe *Ricardo Montalbán - Armondo Gutiérrez *Dorian Harewood - Singer Non-singing cast (regular/recurring) *Joe Leahy - Our Narrator *Frank Welker - Various Roles *David Kaufman - Dexter Douglas Plot The show's title character is the superhero alter ego of geeky 16-year-old (later changed to 17-year-old) Dexter Douglas who attends Harry Connick High School. His name is a parody of various superheroes' alliterative names (e.g. Bruce Banner, Peter Parker). Dexter gained his abilities from a computer bug activated by a "secret key sequence" that must be typed (a reference to the Pentium FDIV bug). The sequence of keys is "@=g3,8d\&fbb=-q]/hk%fg" (the quotes are included), as seen when Roddy MacStew types the combination in "The Chip (Act 2)". The bug manifests when the user presses Delete after entering the string, and was first activated when Dexter's cat crawled onto the keyboard. Becoming absorbed into his computer and instantly gaining all the information on the Internet, Freakazoid has enhanced strength and endurance, extraordinary speed and agility, and negligible amounts of sanity. These changes make him a powerful and fearsome force for upholding freedom and righteousness, unless he gets distracted by something like a bear riding a motorcycle. He has a base called the Freakalair, a parody of the Batcave, built by his mute butler, Ingmar. The Freakalair contains a "Hall of Nifty Things to Know" and even a mad scientist lab. His greatest weakness, as he once explained to Armando Guitierrez, is that he can be imprisoned in a cage with graphite bars charged with negative ions. He also expresses a great aversion to "poo gas".. Peripheral powers come and go: Freakazoid once developed telekinesis triggered by anger that was never mentioned again after the episode, and once crossed the globe to yell at a Tibetan monk for raking too loudly, but apologizes to him later in the same plot. He also has the ability to assume the form of electricity and cover long distances instantaneously, although he just as often simply sticks his arms forward and runs while making swooshing sounds with his mouth, pretending to fly. Dexter can change into and out of Freakazoid at will with the words "Freak out!" and "Freak in!". When not in Freakazoid mode, Dexter looks and acts completely normal, and his family is unaware that anything has happened to him. Freakazoid spends this time in an area of Dexter's brain called the Freakazone, where he reflects, has profound thoughts, and watches reruns of The Rat Patrol. While the show's setting is set around Washington, D.C., the locale often varies with the show's humor, taking Freakazoid to locations around the world as needed. Musical numbers Series One Hot Rods From Heck/A Time for Evil *"Take Me Out to the Ball Game" - Freakazoid and Presenter Next Time, Phone Ahead/Nerdator *"Animaniacs Theme" - Dot, Yakko and Wakko Series Two The Freakazoid *"Hokey Pokey" - Singer *"Wakko's America (The Capitals Song)" - Wakko Virtual Freak *"Am I Blue" - Freakazoid Hero Boy *"Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" - Gutiérrez Island of Dr. Mystico *"Polly Wolly Doodle" - Cave Guy, Longhorn, Cobra Queen and The Lobe Normadeus *"We'll Meet Again" - Freakazoid and Cast Category:Animated series